


Summa Cum Laude

by iamfitzwilliamdarcy



Series: from dust, arisen [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jason Never Dies AU, Jason lives AU, Pure Fluff :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfitzwilliamdarcy/pseuds/iamfitzwilliamdarcy
Summary: Jason doesn’t tell Bruce he’s applied to college until his acceptance from Gotham U comes.





	Summa Cum Laude

Jason doesn’t tell Bruce he’s applied to college until his acceptance from Gotham U comes. 

“In case I didn’t get in,” he admits, flushing when Bruce asks why. Like he’s not top of his class, even after having to catch up. 

Yale comes next. Then Loyola-Bludhaven.

“Yeah,” Tim says dryly. “You really weren’t going to get in anywhere.” He picks up Loyola-Bludhaven. “I didn’t know you were Catholic.”

Jason shrugs. He doesn’t actually know if he’s been baptized or not, doesn’t think it actually matters. “They have a good social work program,” he says, feeling his cheeks turn red as he pointedly doesn’t look at Bruce. “And it’s not far from Dick.” 

Bruce is watching him that way he does sometimes, that makes Jason’s throat tight when he notices. He’s afraid Bruce might say something terribly sentimental and embarrass them both, so he adds, quickly, “He can spy on me for you,” which makes Tim laugh and Bruce roll his eyes. 

********

It’s later that night, after patrol, when Tim’s gone home and Jason is curled up in the computer chair, mug of cocoa warming his hands, while Bruce finishes up a few last minute things, that they return to that conversation.

Bruce pauses in what he’s doing, and Jason can feel him watching him. He blinks open his eyes to meet Bruce’s and waits. 

And waits. Sleepy enough, he snaps out a, “Spit it out.”

Bruce frowns, but finally says, “You can go anywhere you want. You don’t have to go to Gotham U or Bludhaven because they’re close.”

“I know,” Jason says. 

“And money--you know that isn’t an issue.” 

Jason snorts. It’s like Bruce  _ has  _ to say it, just because he’s thorough. “I know.” 

“You didn’t tell me you were valedictorian.” Bruce’s hand settles heavy and warm on his head. 

“It not official,” Jason says, cheeks flushing. He darts a quick glance up at Bruce, who’s looking at him like That again, and then flutters his eyes closed. He really  _ is  _ sleepy.

“I’m proud of you,” Bruce murmurs, and the warmth of pleasure and home floods through him, even as he says back, “I know.” 

********

He waits until the last minute to make his decision. He’s pored over Pro/Cons lists, talked Tim’s ear off about, thinks about Dick dropping out and isn’t sure if talking  _ his  _ ear off is rubbing it in. But Dick’s been accepted to Bludhaven’s Police Academy, and he doesn’t seem to mind Jason going to college. Seems excited about it.

Jason talks a little with Bruce, but he and Dick are fighting again about Dick joining the police, and Jason wonders if bringing up college, when Dick dropped out, will make that worse. 

In the end, he didn’t choose Loyola-Bludhaven because it was close or because he could live with Dick. It just felt  _ right _ . 

********

The day after he sends in his final acceptance, he’s sitting in the cave after a night out with Batman and Robin, curled up under Bruce’s cape, still mostly in uniform. The Flamebird costume is simple enough that he’s comfortable. Just jeans, a helmet and T-shirt-- a lot of red everywhere. Bruce hates it, he knows, and Dick and Tim collaborate to make it better, but Jason likes it as is. He doesn’t need Nightwing’s flamboyance or Robin’s showmanship. 

Batman’s cape is heavy around him, comfortable, and he could feel his eyelids drooping. But he has something to say tonight and he needs the Right Moment. Bruce has been flitting around the Cave, changing into sweats, typing at the computer.

“What?” Bruce says, standing over him, a hand on his hip. 

“What what?” Jason says back, a little annoyed.

“You’ve been looking at me all night,” Bruce says. “What is it you want to say?”

Jason chews on his lip, and Bruce waits. 

“I’m giving it up,” he blurts out, after a long while of silence. “The vigilante life, I mean. No more Flamebird, no more Batman and Robin. I’m--I think I need to focus. In college.”

Bruce is quiet and Jason fidgets, but then Bruce takes a step closer to him, bends over, and runs a hand through his hair. He plants a kiss on his cheek, and Jason catches his breath when he says, “Good,” all approval, no anger.

********

His graduation comes sooner than he realizes, and he’s all done up in a suit under his cap and gown. Alfred insists on trimming his hair, and there’s a picture of the the four of them--him, Alfred, Bruce, and Dick--together at the Manor before the ceremony.

They get one of Jason delivering his valedictorian speech, and Dick sneaks a shot of Bruce discreetly wiping his eyes while Jason does. Jason has pictures with everybody and all together, even dragging Tim into one so he’s not always behind the camera.

His mom, in between fixes, had told him once he was smart enough to go places. “Get outta here,” she’d said, gesturing around at their dumpy apartment. “You got the brains, kid, you can do it.” He’d been nine and making okay grades, when he could get to school, and he hadn’t really thought more than getting through a day. High school, college, they weren’t even on his radar, not a concept he was even aware of. 

But Catherine Todd had believed in him. And Bruce after her, even when he’d almost died, even when he’d screwed up, even when it looked like he’d never get back on track. 

He was here. He had a high school diploma. And he was going to college.

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet fluff--originally was going to go in the original but i couldn't quite work it in


End file.
